Lone Wolfs
by Ryu64li
Summary: Syaoran, considéré comme un rebelle. Sakura nouvelle dans un lycée. Deux personnes sans points communs mais qui vont se rencontrer pour le meilleur et le pire. Nouvelle version.
1. Chapter 1

les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 : Lone Wolfs

Le scooter filait à toute allure sur la route principale qui séparait les trois grandes zones habitables de Montpelier. Il zigzaguait entre les véhicules qui étaient bloqué dans la circulation. Certains automobilistes klaxonnaient pour montrer leur mécontentement envers ce chauffard. Le jeune homme qui conduisait le bolide les regardait du coin de l'œil. Soudain un coup de klaxon lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il pila tout en donnant un coup de guidon. Il glissa et prit appui sur la roue de la voiture en face de lui.

- Et tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Hurla le conducteur de la voiture furieux.

- Désolé.

- Mouais. Répondit l'homme.

Le jeune homme redémarra et s'engagea dans le rond point. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva de nouveau arrêtait par le feu rouge. Il posa le pied à terre et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour y trouver son portable. Il était huit heures moins le quart. Le jeune homme souffla, il n'était pas en retard. Le feu passa au vert, le scooter hurla au démarrage faisant peur à un chien errant. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il arriva au lycée St Claire. Il accrocha l'antivol à la roue arrière de son scooter et couru pour arriver dans la classe. Le jeune garçon mesurait un mètre soixante treize, brun aux yeux marrons. Des cheveux en batailles cachant son anneau en haut de l'oreille droite, il portait un jean délavé, un tee shirt noir et une veste de la même couleur.

Le lycée était composé de plusieurs bâtiments, un pour les secondes, un pour les premières et deux pour les terminales. Un était réservé uniquement pour les sections scientifiques car on y trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire aux expériences de physique, de chimie et de sciences naturelles.

Le jeune homme entra en trombe dans la salle de cours. Un autre garçon se dirigea vers lui, il était grand, musclé, des cheveux blond long et des yeux marrons. Il portait un jean baggy et un tee shirt blanc avec des motifs noirs en dessous d'une blouse blanche. Ils se saluèrent et le garçon fit un shampoing à son ami.

- Putain Erwan t'abuse. Fit le jeune garçon.

- Syao, TU as failli être à la bourre donc c'est ta punition. Je suis arrivé avant toi.

- Écoute, j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec un type, ça m'as retardé.

- Oh l'autre. Tu es mauvais tout simplement.

- Comme toi.

- Non, juste toi. Moi je suis, comment dire, super fort. Dit Erwan.

- Donc Monsieur Scott, nous serions impatients si vous pouvez nous résoudre cette équation. Fit le professeur de chimie en entrant dans la salle.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, Erwan fit la moue tandis que Syaoran s'installa au fond de la salle.

- Alors on vous attend.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une voiture s'arrêta devant la grille du lycée, une jeune fille de seize ans en sorti. Elle était très belle, de longs cheveux de couleur miel, des yeux verts ressemblant à des émeraudes. Petite pas plus d'une mètre soixante quatre mais aux formes parfaites. Elle prit son sac qui était près d'elle, remercia son père et se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif.

Le bâtiment administratif était le plus grand et le plus ancien bâtiment du lycée St Claire. Il était au centre d'une petite cour en cailloux où des voitures étaient garées en cercle. La jeune fille grimpa les quelques marches pour entrer. L'intérieur était en bois ancien où deux styles se côtoyaient. Á gauche, on y trouvait un style moderne et le reste était comme au premier jour de l'ouverture de ce bâtiment.

La jeune fille fut reçue par la secrétaire. Elle l'accompagnât dans le bureau du conseiller principal d'éducation. La secrétaire toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit pour faire apparaître un homme. Plutôt jeune, il ressemblait à un étudiant. La jeune fille fut étonné, elle qui croyait avoir affaire avec un vieux personnage dont la mentalité serait Famille, Patrie, Travail. Elle avait tort mais fut contente que cela soit le contraire.

- Installez-vous. J'ai bientôt fini de ranger ce bazar.

La jeune fille s'installa dans le siège en face du bureau du conseiller principal d'éduction. Elle parcourra d'œil furtif la pièce. Un bureau avec un ordinateur et des tonnes de dossiers en vrac, quelques trophées à gauche sur une étagère et à droite un placard ouvert où le CPE tentait de ranger avec difficultés des tonnes de dossiers. Dès qu'il eu fini, il se tourna vers son invité.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer, mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto. Vous êtes inscrite en première économique et sociale avec comme option français.

- Oui. Répondit Sakura.

- OK. Il est … (il regarda l'horloge derrière lui) huit et demie. Le prochain cours est dans une demi-heure. On vous a déjà fait visiter ?

- Oui quand je me suis inscrite cette semaine.

- Vous avez de la chance, d'habitude, on n'inscrit personne après fin juin. Mais je connais votre situation.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Son père avait été muté dans la ville de Montpelier il y a deux mois. Elle avait eu de la chance de trouver ce lycée privé. Elle fut d'abord réticente à cette idée. Car la réputation de St Claire a toujours été celle d'un lycée huppé et très ancré dans la culture chrétienne. Sakura détestait cette ambiance depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait sept ans.

**Flash back**

- Papa ! Cria la petite fille.

Son père Fujitaka Kinomoto accouru au cri de sa fille. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- C'est rien. Dit le père en prenant Sakura dans ses bras.

- Papa.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi maman est morte.

Fujitaka réfléchit et dit.

- Car elle était malade.

- Et Dieu, il ne pouvait rien faire ?

- Dieu ? Pourquoi Dieu ?

- Tante Sonomi m'avait dit que si on priait très fort, Dieu pouvait faire un miracle.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais il a rien fait. Je n'ai pas assez prié.

- Non, tu as prié comme il fallait mais Dieu a appelé ta mère à lui.

- Dieu est cruel. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je le déteste.

Fujitaka ne dit rien et se contenta à bercer sa fille.

**Fin du flash back**

- Une problème mademoiselle ? Intervint le CPE.

- Non aucun. Je pensais. Fit Sakura un peu rouge de honte pour s'être laissé emporter par ses pensées. Au revoir.

- Attendez un instant. Un conseil, ne vous frottez pas aux loups solitaires.

- Aux loups solitaires ?

- Oui une bande de jeunes qui sont dans notre lycée. Disons qu'ils sont un peu rebelles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre.

Sakura sortit de la pièce laissant le conseiller principal d'éducation un peu au dépourvu. Il secoua la tête et retourna travailler quand une personne entrant dans son bureau.

- J'ai vu que tu l'as mis en garde devant les lone wolfs. Tu fais toujours la même chose pour chaque nouveaux élèves.

- Ah Stuart. Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en passer, c'est fort que moi. Fit le CPE en prenant un ton enjoué.

- Mais elle t'a laissé dubitatif. Répondit Stuart

-Oui, car d'habitude, les autres ont peur de cette bande. Ça sera la première fois qu'une nouvelle personne pourra entrer dans cette bande d'amis. Dit le CPE en rigolant.

- Ce sont de gentils garçons.

- Oui je sais mais j'adore les faire passer pour des rebelles. Ils pourraient me remercier, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont adulés par les filles.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là.

- Tu aimes me contredire.

- Bien sûr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran et Erwan faisaient la queue pour aller manger au self. Ils se racontaient les dernières nouvelles.

- Tu sais qu'Arthur sort avec Nina. Dit Syaoran.

- Ah ouais ! Je croyais qu'il était célibataire.

- Et non. Il n'y a que toi qui es célibataire.

- Attends, tu verras. Je trouverais.

- On verra. Répondit Syaoran en haussant les épaules.

- C'est tout vu.

Ils prirent un plateau et avancèrent vers le présentoir des plats. Ils prirent une entrée et le plat principal. Erwan fit une grimace de dégout quand on lui donna l'assiette du plat principal.

- Vive le micro onde et les plats surgelés.

- Erwan, cesse tes sarcasmes. C'est génial le self. Dit Syaoran ironique.

Ils s'assirent à une table libre et commencèrent à manger en silence. Un plateau se posa à coté d'eux et ils posèrent leur regard vers le propriétaire de l'objet. Il était aussi grand que Syaoran, brun aux yeux verts. Il avait un bouc fraichement fait depuis quelques jours, les cheveux mi longs coiffés d'un chapeau noir. Il portait un jean baggy bleu marine avec des chaussures noirs de skate. De même, il portait un sweat shirt à capuche blanc avec une veste en cuir de couleur noir.

- Salut les gars. Dit le nouveau venu.

- Salut Arthur. Firent les deux amis.

- Quoi de neuf ? Questionna Arthur.

- J'ai été interrogé par le prof de chimie. Fit Erwan dépité.

- Et ?

- Rien. J'ai géré comme toujours.

- Ah la la ! Erwan, faut que tu arrête de te la pêter. Dit Syaoran.

- Désolé.

- En même temps, t'es bien placer pour lui dire ça Syaoran.

- Oui, Arthur tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais surtout à vous les frères modestes. On a une nouvelle élève.

- Ah ouais en plein trimestre. Fit Erwan intéressé.

- Oui, elle est en première ES avec Alexandra.

- Elle est avec ta sœur ? Dit Syaoran.

- Tu m'écoute, ça fait plaisir. Fit Arthur sarcastique.

- Désolé, mais je pense que Lionel a fait sa petite mise en garde envers notre bande.

- Parfait. Dit Erwan ironiquement. Comme chaque année, on va passer pour les petits rebelles de services. Génial.

- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore pu bien discuter avec ma sœur mais est ce que tu es intéressé ?

- Non mais …

- Mais ça ne te dérangerais pas de la rencontrer. Fit Erwan avec un sourire en coin.

- Exactement. Car avec Anna, c'est pas la joie.

- Ah ouais, dis nous tout, dis tout à tes amis. Répondit Arthur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura. Fit une voix.

Sakura fit demi-tour et aperçut un fille qui était dans sa classe. Elle était brune coiffé court, des yeux de la même couleur qu'elle, un peu plus petite qu'elle d'un ou deux centimètres.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec nous ce midi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Sakura réfléchit et répondit positivement à cette invitation.

- Je m'appelle Alexandra Avalon.

- Sakura Kinomoto.

Nina la conduisit au self. Après avoir pris leurs plats, elles s'installèrent à une table composé de ce qui semblait être un couple et d'une autre fille. Nina fit les présentations. Le couple se prénommait Eriol Hiiragizawa et Tomoyo Daidouji. Ils s'accordaient bien ensemble, Eriol brun avec des reflets bleutés et des yeux bleus foncés avec des lunettes sur le visage et Tomoyo brune aux reflets violets et aux yeux presque de la même couleur. Quand à l'autre fille, elle se prénommait Rika, petite brune aux yeux marrons.

- Alors qu'est qui t'amène dans notre lycée ? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Je suis mon père, il vient d'être muté dans la région. Répondit Sakura tout en prenant un bout de pain.

- Ah bon, il fait quoi ton père ? Demanda à son tour Eriol.

- Il est professeur d'histoire à l'université. Au fait, j'ai une question à vous poser. C'est quoi cette histoire de loups solitaires.

Les gens autour de la table se regardèrent à tour de rôle puis sourirent.

- Rien de spécial, un groupe de rebelles c'est tout. Dit Eriol. Tu les as vus ?

- Non, mais le CPE m'a mis en garde à propos d'eux.

- Je vois mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Quoique … Fit Eriol en se grattant le menton faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Dit Sakura sûre d'elle. S'il me cherche, ils vont me trouver. Merci pour le repas et Alexandra, tu peux me passer ton numéro.

- Oui, si tu veux. Apelle moi si tu veux qu'on se voit.

- Je n'hésiterais pas. Á la prochaine.

Sakura salua ses nouveaux amis et sortit du self après avoir ranger son plateau. En sortant, elle bouscula une personne.

-Désolée. Fit-elle.

- Pas grave. Je ferais plus gaffe la prochaine fois. Fit le garçon.

- Hey Syao, on a une heure de libre. Tu viens, on va faire un tour. Dit un ami de Syaoran.

- Je dois y aller, peut être à la prochaine.

- Ok, à la prochaine. Dit Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran continua dans la ruelle et s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Les tours s'élevaient dans les cieux. Il sonna au nom de Malakian. Patientant quelques minutes jusqu'à une voix féminine réponde.

- Oui ?

- Anna ouvre moi.

Un silence s'installa.

- Si tu n'en pas envie de parler très bien mais je me casse.

- Attends. Je t'ouvre.

- Merci.

Syaoran entra dans l'immeuble et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Puis il sonna à l'appartement où il se rendait. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille ouvrit. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante quatre, les longs cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux bleus dont certains se voulaient se perdre et des formes généreuses. Elle portait une jupe écossaise et une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire.

- Voilà mon beau loup. Dit-elle plein de malice.

- Arrête s'il te plait Anna mais je dois savoir. Dit Syaoran énervé.

- Entre.

- Pff, ok.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, Anna se jeta sur lui.

- Anna. Souffla Syaoran Je dois te parler.

- Plus tard. Tu m'as manqué, j'en ai envie.

- Comme tu veux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors ça s'est bien passer ? Demanda Fujitaka.

- Oui, ça s'est bien passer. Répondit Sakura.

- Tu m'as l'air déçu.

- Non c'est pas ça mais je m'attendais à mieux.

- Á mieux ?

- Oui à mieux et s'il te plait ne me parle pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Juste pour te dire que on a été invité demain soir par nos voisins. Ils ont une fille plus âgée que toi mais je pense que vous allez vous entendre.

Sakura souffla et continua à regarder le paysage.

Fin du chapitre.

Incroyable mais vrai une mise à jour pour Lone Wolfs mais c'est plutôt une nouvelle version car en relisant les chapitres, j'ai remarqué que c'était consternant. Des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe… Bref une mise à jour était nécessaire. En même temps, j'ai pu mettre en place une bonne histoire (enfin j'espère, ça sera à vous de voir) et dernière chose vous avez vu que je reprends des personnages de mes fics (Mais ça on s'en fiche). Au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Les paroles des Red hot Chili Peppers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2

**Syaoran POV**

La matinée est enfin finie. Le cours de mathématiques sur les dérivées et les primitives m'a prit la tête. Le prof a voulu que je passe au tableau pour expliquer comment on retrouvait la primitive de la fonction exponentielle. Ça m'énerve, non pas que je le savais pas mais j'en ai marre d'être sa roue de secours pour faire son cours. S'il est si incompétent, comment il est arrivé prof ? C'est une grande question.

Je sortais de la salle de cours quand Erwan m'interpella. Il sortait lui de son cours d'informatique. Il semblait tout excité. Et pour compte, il avait enfin le numéro de Rika Sasaki. L'une des filles les plus en vue du lycée. Celle qui prenait les garçons pour des jouets et accessoirement, elle était la meilleure amie d'Alexandra. Bref, il arriva et ouvrit grand la bouche pour former un sourire étincelant.

- Ca y est ! Enfin, j'ai le sacre ! Je me sens comme Arthur quand il a découvert cet objet divin. Je me détendu. Dé…Ten…Du. Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe en appuyant chacune d'elles.

- Désolé de te contredire mais Arthur n'a jamais découvert le sacre mais c'est Perceval de Galles qui l'a découvert et il est même devenu roi. Arthur est mort sans avoir pu mettre la main sur cette coupe.

- Merci de me casser. Tu as mis mon moral en berne. Je crois que je vais me foutre en l'air. Me répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- Pardon, mais pour me faire pardonner. Je t'offre le repas chez Paul.

- OK ! Et ne te défile pas ! Fit-il de nouveau joyeux.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il arrive à changer d'humeur aussi facilement. On dirait un vrai gamin. Moi, au contraire, quand je suis joyeux, je le reste toute la journée mais au contraire quand je me levais du pied gauche, il ne faut pas trop me chercher. Je réponds au quart de tour.

-T'inquiète. Allez, on y va ?

Il opina de la tête et m'emboita le pas. On sortit du lycée et on marcha vers le kiosque où travaillait Paul. C'était un français qui avait emménagé aux Etats-Unis pour monter une petite affaire. Mais elle a coulé et maintenant, il travaillait comme employé au kiosque près du lycée.

- Salut Pauly. Ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Adieu Syao, ca va bien et toi ? Erwan ! Vu ta tête, tu dois avoir une bonne nouvelle et vu que vous êtes là. Syaoran a quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

- Exactement. Tu lis en nous comme un livre ouvert. Répondit Erwan en s'installant. Tu es médium ?

- Non, mais je devrais y penser mais me reconvertir. Je gagnerais plus que de travailler ici. Je vous sers comme d'habitude. Américain sauce mayo ketchup avec un coca pour Syaoran et un kebab avec des frites et sauce blanche harissa avec un kas pour Erwan. Et je mets ça sur le compte de Syaoran.

- Pas exactement. Aujourd'hui je vais changer, je vais prendre une bière. J'ai un truc important à fêter. Répliqua Erwan.

Paul alla vers le frigo et prit une bouteille de bière avant de la mettre devant Erwan qui l'ouvrit et en bu une gorgée.

- Tu sais que je risque gros à te servir ce genre de boissons. Mais si tu veux une bière c'est que cette nouvelle est énorme. Tu me le dis.

- Rika Sasaki m'a donné son numéro et je sors avec elle ce soir même.

Je recrachais mon soda et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as oublié notre soirée chez Jared. Je ne vais pas y aller tout seul. Je ne connais personne à part Tiffany et Jared. Ça va être super. Dis-je en me renfrognant.

- Et tu oublies, Arthur. Il sera surement le DJ de la soirée. Dit mon ami avec un sourire qui me fit plus grimacer de mécontentement.

Paul rigola au vue de ma moue de mécontentement avant de dire.

- On dirait un vieux couple ou de vieux jumeaux qui ne peuvent rien faire l'un sans l'autre. Vous faites la paire, vous n'êtes pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes frères.

- Qui sait. Répliquâmes Erwan et moi.

**Sakura POV**

Je cherchais dans mes affaires quoi me mettre pour aller chez les voisins. Mon père m'a proposé ou plutôt m'a obligé. Pourquoi déménager ? Pour poursuivre sa carrière et avoir un meilleur travail pour vivre plus confortablement? Ou pour m'emmerder encore plus ? Je penche pour la seconde solution. Il voulait partir de Chicago depuis qu'il a découvert que je filtrais avec notre voisin super sexy. Deux ans plus âgé que moi. Julian. Je soupirais en repensant à lui. Je me rappelle de notre première rencontre. Lui si rebelle avec ses piercings, ses cheveux longs bruns, ses yeux marrons pleins de défi et ses vêtements style punk. Il jouait dans un groupe de rock, les Twilight Creed. J'étais seule chez moi, et je l'ai entendu reprendre une chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers en acoustique dans son jardin.

Road trippin' with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the USA

J'étais comme hypnotisée. Par sa voix, par son corps. Croyez-moi à quatorze ans, on a les hormones qui tournent à plein régime. Je mettais mise sur la palissade qui cachait nos deux jardins et je l'écoutais chanter pendant des heures. Il me remarqua et on discutait tous les jours. Il m'entraina en cachette à ses répétitions et ses petits concerts qu'on croyait privés tellement le public était peu nombreux. Julian me fit découvrir de nombreux groupes punk, rock, métal et mon caractère et ma façon de m'habiller changèrent. Á quinze ans, j'avais laissé ma jupes, robes de petites filles pour des jeans délavés et des tee shirts à l'effigie des groupes que j'aimais. J'avais même participé à certaines chansons du groupes en tant que chanteuse lors de duo et de solo.

Mon père ne savait plus quoi faire pour me forcer à obéir. Je partais totalement en vrille selon ses dires. J'étais juste un jeune fille amoureuse d'un garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence et cette crise me permettait de faire la mienne. J'avais même essayé de fumer de la beu. J'avais trouvé ça bon et j'avais continué. Mes notes excellentes au collège baissaient de manière exponentielle au fur à mesure que je restais avec Julian. Fujitaka m'avait empêché de le voir. Cela avait créé un manque telle que j'avais essayé de me suicider à grand coup de médicaments. Hôpital, séances chez un psy pour comprendre mon comportement. Mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Qu'à Julian.

Donc en dernier recours, j'avais fugué avec lui jusqu'à New York. Pour vivre comme on voulait, pour ne plus vivre selon les règles de mon père et de ses parents. Durant le voyage, je lui ai ouvert ma virginité. Cela parait dingue mais c'était mon choix et je l'assume. Au bout de deux semaines de cavale telle Bonnie et Clyde, la police nous trouva et nous reconduisit chez nous. Mon père trouva ce travail à Montpelier et je quittais mon premier amour. Depuis ce jour, il essaye d'être gentil, d'entamer un dialogue mais je reste camper sur mes positions.

- Saki, tu as fini de te préparer. On va y aller.

- Ouais. Maugréais-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Mon père me détailla des pieds à la tête.

- tu vas y aller comme ça ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Tu voulais quelque chose d'habiller. Voilà, je porte ça et laisse moi tranquille. Répliquais-je en le poussant pour sortir de l'appartement.

- Sakura ! Gronda-t-il. Je suis ton père. Montre un peu de respect !

- Ouais c'est ça.

**Syaoran POV**

Je finassais de prendre ma douche après avoir mangé. Je montais à ma chambre et j'ouvris ma commode pour y prendre les vêtements de la soirée. Jean baggy bleu clair, tee shirt vert et une veste blanche avec les bords verts. Je m'habillais et redescendit dans le salon. Ma mère m'attendait.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivé.

- Mais… enfin, je ne fais que cinq kilomètres à tout casser. Je ne pars pas jusqu'à News York ou même jusqu'à San Francisco.

- Même. Tu m'appelles ou tu me laisses un texto. Dit elle le visage dur et ne laissant aucune autre suggestion.

Je détestais quand elle prenait cet air. Cela me faisait froid dans le dos. Elle eut aussi la bonne idée de rajouter.

- Et appelles ton père, tu ne l'appelles pas. Il doit s'inquiéter.

Comme si mon sort l'empêchait de dormir. Il s'en fout de moi, de nous. Il est parti avec une autre femme avec sa stupide fille. Il nous a abandonnés. Il est parti et je le déteste depuis lors. Depuis cinq ans. Mais le pire, le pire c'était que j'étais obligé d'y aller le weekend. Deux jours ! L'enfer ! Chez mon père. Voir sa stupide femme qui essayait de faire ami-ami avec moi. De me faire croire que mon père avait de l'affection pour moi. Foutaise. Il ne pense qu'à lui-même, j'ai presque de la pitié pour ma belle mère. Et puis, il y a Kelly, de trois ans mon ainé mais je ne sais pas qui est le plus mature. Moi ou elle. Enfin bref. L'archétype de la fille sans gène. En me coller sans cesse ou à me faire du charme. Un jour, elle s'est pointée dans ma chambre en petite culotte et avec un simple top blanc. Elle disait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de d'un cauchemar. Quelle excuse, elle a dû y penser toute la semaine avec son petit cerveau. Elle se faufila dans le lit et se coller à moi. Heureusement qu'elle était mignonne avec son coté asiatique sinon elle aurait giclé vite fait. Je sentais c'est doigts caressaient mon torse et descendre plus bas. Je mettais retourner brusquement mais avant de répondre quoique ce soit elle m'avait embrassé.

Je repensais à ce moment quand j'enfourchais mon scooter. Je fis une grimace de dégout avec de mettre mon casque et de démarrer. Donc appeler mon père et avoir cette folle qui pourrait me répondre, je préfère cent fois répondre aux questions de ce maudit prof de maths. C'est dire.

**Sakura POV**

On sonna et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, nous ouvrit. Elle était petite et un peu rondelette. Elle nous pria d'entrer et prit les fleurs que mon père avait achetées comme cadeau.

- Merci beaucoup, mon mari et ma fille nous attendent dans le salon. Répondit-elle en ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur un grand coin où télévision géante, hifi, canapés et table basse s'y trouvaient.

Un homme, sans doute du même âge que sa femme, nous saluèrent et nous invita à nous assoir. Il était grand, presque géant avec ses cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux verts. Quant à la fille, elle avait hérité de la taille de sa mère et de ses yeux et des cheveux de son père. Je me sentais presque jalouse de son physique si envieux. Elle semblait impatiente. Elle tapait des doigts sur la table basse en verre, elle regardait fixement son portable.

- Tiffany, S'il te plait, tu peux aller nous chercher des verres.

- Tout de suite, papa.

Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec les verres. Elle les disposa devant nous et son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle fit un mouvement brusque et répondit aussitôt.

- Allo… Vous avez fini, j'arrive. Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. Désolé, j'y vais.

- Tu pourrais y aller avec notre invitée. Elle risque de s'ennuyer avec nous. Dit son père.

- D'accord. Heu…

- Sakura.

- Sakura. Moi c'est Tiffany mais tu peux m'appeler Tifa.

Je vis mon père me regarder avec mécontentement tandis que je l'enjambais pour passer. Je le regardais à peine et sortit avec ma nouvelle « amie ». J'espérais en tout cas que mon père n'allait pas me prendre la tête à mon retour.

- Tu viens juste d'aménager ? Notre ville te plait ?

- En fait, ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici. Donc…

- Tu es à quel lycée ?

- Sainte claire. Lycée pour bourgeois. Ce que je déteste.

Tifa se mit à rigoler avant de répondre.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ?

- De qui tu parles ? De ces fameux loups solitaires dont tout le monde a peur ? Franchement, ça fait deux jours que je suis là et je n'ai encore pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, il semble plutôt n'existant. Mais où on va ? Car on n'a pas bougé de l'immeuble.

- Tu sais, quand l'immeuble a été construit. Une partie de celui-ci a été prévu pour les jeunes. On a une grande partie de l'immeuble qui nous est réservé. Avant il y avait rien de spécial, des murs blancs, un baby foot tout au plus. Maintenant on a toujours le baby foot, mais on a refait la peinture, les garçons ont installé une télévision avec lecteur de DVD et console de jeux. On a un ordinateur connecté sur internet en WIFI, on paye chacun une partie de l'abonnement. Un frigo, une terrasse… Bref, on a tout ce qu'on peut rêver. C'est notre sanctuaire. Me répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

On entra dans une sorte de local où déjà quelques personnes s'y trouvaient. Il y avait de l'alcool et quelques garçons et filles qui se passaient ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un pétard. Tifa me présenta brièvement avant de reporter son intention à un garçon de son âge. Blond, coiffés en pics comme un lutin. Je pus apercevoir ces yeux bleus verts. Je me dirigeais vers la table où des bouteilles de divers alcool étaient entreposées avec des celles-ci de soda et de jus d'orange. Je me servis une vodka orange avant de me joindre à un groupe de personne qui fumait. Une fille me passa la cigarette et je pris deux grosses lattes avant de la passer à un garçon. Le DJ de la soirée passait une chanson de Damian Marley que je ne connaissais pas. Je me levais pour aller lui demander quand un garçon m'arrêta avant de me proposer.

- Tu veux danser ?

Je leva les yeux vers lui. Un mètre soixante douze, des cheveux bruns dépassés de sa casquette style New Era dont des anneaux étaient accrochés au bord. Des yeux marron terriblement envoutant. Un jean baggy, un tee shirt rouge avec l'insigne de la marque dragon et un pendentif peace and love autour du cou. Je le trouvais terriblement beau.

- Ok mais d'abord présente toi.

- J'avais oublié. Désolé, je suis Matthew Arrow. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Sakura.

- Sakura. C'est très mignon. Me dit il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et je pus sentir sa bague à l'annulaire gauche. C'est comme toi, tu portes bien ton nom.

- Merci. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux pour y voir ses converses all stars bleus marines.

**Syaoran POV**

J'entra dans notre sanctuaire comme Tifa aime bien le dire. Je la vis danser avec Jared sur la musique de Steady as she goes de The Raconteurs mais sans que je puisse me faufiler dans les groupes. Elle laissa son petit ami pour venir me voir et me faire un shampoing en guise de bienvenue.

- AH ! Tifa ! Laisse-moi ! Grognais-je. Tu vas me décoiffer.

- Ah bon, car tu es coiffé, mon petit Syao ?

- Et arrête avec ce surnom débile. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été ma baby sitter que tu dois te croire tout permis. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as que quatre ans de plus que moi.

- Ok, j'arrête, Syaoran. Je te sers quoi ?

- Un whisky coca.

- Erwan ne vient pas ?

- Non, il di être en train de conclure. Enfin peut être.

- Il est avec une fille ?

- Non non. Répondis je ironique. Il est avec un homme.

- Ah bon ? Fit-elle incrédule. Il n'est pas aux femmes enfin dommage mais vous formez un joli couple. Tout le temps ensemble.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Devine !

- Ah propos qui est cette fille ? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vu.

Elle dansait avec Matthew. Elle avait les cheveux couleur miel, elle portait un longue jupe noire moulante qui lui faisait un cul parfait et un haut de la même couleur qui lui laissait entrevoir ses épaules délicates. Je pouvais admirer son balancement syncopé de ses hanches collant son cavalier.

- C'est ma nouvelle voisine. Elle est jolie.

- Vu de dos en tout cas. Vingt sur vingt. Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. Mais je ne savais pas que le crazy horse recrutait si jeune ! Rajoutais-je en prenant le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire et je l'a reconnue. C'était la fille que j'avais bousculé hier.

- Toi ! Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Fin du chapitre

Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
